


The Perfect Lullaby

by momojuusu



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter Edition [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo falls asleep when Minhyuk is reading a story to the kids in the daycare. Maybe he is simply tired, or maybe, it’s all because of Minhyuk’s soothing voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monsta X Bingo Winter Edition with the prompt canon!AU.

Hyunwoo was sleepy all day. He was tired from their busy schedule, and today’s Monsta X-Ray shooting made him wake up early in the morning since they would work all day at a daycare. Working with kids was never his favorite, especially when he was dead tired like this. He was awkward with the children and trying to get close to them and play together drained his energy. He was lucky to have Minhyuk, who realized how tired he was that the younger immediately took over most of the playing time—and got showered by the children’s love instantly—but still, he just wanted to go back to their dorm and have enough sleep time.

Hyunwoo tried very hard not to fall asleep during the shooting. The kids’ voices were noisy enough to keep his eyes open, but after a while, he adjusted to it, and the loud surrounding started being a sweet lullaby for him. It suddenly became so hard to be still awake even with the children laughing and screaming around him, but he couldn’t show his drowsiness or else the teachers would think of him as such an unprofessional idol. He knew they would only be there for a day, but they should leave a good impression, and sleeping during work would not satisfy anyone who saw it.

However, his effort to be awake crumbled into ashes when Minhyuk started the storytelling session before lunch. Everything was in silence; all he could hear was Minhyuk’s husky, soothing voice reading a story of The Ugly Duckling. The children were quiet, concentrating on the story Minhyuk was telling, and good lord, he couldn’t keep it up anymore. Beside him, Kihyun had almost lost it—the pink-headed man’s eyes were about to close completely—and it was a cue for him to do the same.

So here Hyunwoo was, the leader of Monsta X, the reliable one on the team, falling asleep to Minhyuk’s gentle voice. Oh, how he wanted to go home right now and rest his head on Minhyuk’s lap, letting the brunet’s voice lull him to sleep.

(Too bad, the teacher woke him and Kihyun up, telling them to prepare the lunch while Minhyuk was reading the story to the kids. Kihyun looked a little jealous of Minhyuk for being able to get much love from the adorable children. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo envied the kids for being clingy to Minhyuk just when Hyunwoo wanted to have the younger guy for himself.)

It took hours for them to finish today’s job. They still had one more practice schedule after the filming, and Hyunwoo cursed himself for not doing everything well. His movement was messy during the dance practice, causing his band mates to give him puzzled looks—Minhyuk was the one worried the most, Hyunwoo could tell, even though he already mouthed “I’m okay” to him.

Hyunwoo exhaled in relief when the practice for today was over. It was past midnight when they reached the dorm, and Hyunwoo didn’t have enough energy to shower and sleep in his bed. He plopped onto the couch once he entered the living room, earning himself scold from Kihyun, who told him to have a quick shower first and go to sleep, but he shrugged it off. He lay there on the couch, resting his heavy eyes before a gentle touch on his head revived him. It was Minhyuk.

“Tired?” the brunet asked worriedly. “You don’t look good since morning.”

Hyunwoo hummed as he shifted to give Minhyuk space to sit. “Sleepy,” he answered.

Minhyuk reflexively stroked Hyunwoo’s hair when the leader laid his head on Minhyuk’s lap— _finally_. “You even slept when I was reading the book to the kids,” Minhyuk chuckled. “It wasn’t a bedtime story, you know.”

Hyunwoo’s lips curled into a smile. “Your voice made me sleepy,” He turned his body around, so he faced Minhyuk’s stomach. “It was a perfect lullaby. I slept very well thanks to you.”

“I feel like a mom reading a tale to her son before sleep,” Minhyuk giggled when Hyunwoo buried his face into his tummy, tickling him a little.

“I don’t mind being your son as long as I can listen to your soothing voice as my lullaby every night,” Hyunwoo mumbled. “Hey, puppy, tell me a story.”

“A story?” Minhyuk sounded confused at Hyunwoo’s request. “What story?”

“The Ugly Duckling,” Hyunwoo answered—honestly, he didn’t care about what story he wanted to hear; what mattered now was Minhyuk’s voice and how his hearing craved for it.

There was a pregnant pause for a while before Minhyuk laughed. “How old are you, five?” he teased, but still complied. “This will be the first and the last time I tell you a children’s story, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Alright,” Minhyuk inhaled softly before starting the story. “It was a beautiful summer day. A mother duck sighed while sitting on her eggs…”

It was funny that, suddenly, everything but Minhyuk’s voice disappeared. He couldn’t hear Kihyun’s nagging, Hoseok’s whistling while cooking ramyeon, breaking his diet rules, Jooheon and Changkyun’s fight over who would shower first, or Hyungwon’s scolding because the youngest two couldn’t keep it quiet. Minhyuk’s velvety voice drew him closer and closer to sleep, and soon, he had fallen into a deep, comfortable slumber.

(“Did he fall asleep?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk replied to him with a nod. “No one is going to carry him outside, Minhyukkie, since he’s too heavy. It means you should wake him up or leave him to sleep on the couch.”

Minhyuk looked down at the sleeping man on his lap. He didn’t have the heart to wake Hyunwoo up since Hyunwoo’s face looked all serene and he didn’t want to ruin it, but he also couldn’t leave him because Hyunwoo had his hand gripping tightly onto Minhyuk’s sweater, preventing him from going anywhere.

The brunet sighed.

“Bring us blankets, Ki; I’ll sleep here with him.”)


End file.
